As the use of video has become more popular, video has become available in a wide variety of video formats. These video formats are provided by using traditional video coding and decoding techniques that are able to compress video for storage and transmission, and are able to decompress video for viewing. Compression and decompression of video, however, consumes computing resources and time. Although traditional video coding and decoding techniques can be used to encode and decode digital video data, such techniques are limited and computationally inefficient, especially as the demand for higher quality digital video compression and decompression increases. Accordingly, more computationally efficient encoding and decoding techniques (e.g., techniques that reduce the overall number of bits used during encoding and decoding) are desired.